Obscurity of Fate
by Winter-Dragon
Summary: At age 28, Kagome reflects on how she's built the perfect life... with Sesshoumaru. Citrus warning.


This fic is basically fluff without plot. You've been warned. *g*  
  
TITLE: Obscurity of Fate (1/1)  
AUTHOR: Winter  
EMAIL ADDRESS: winteryuu@hotmail.com   
DISTRIBUTION: My site (A Single Spark), FF.net, anyone who wants it -- just let me know where it's going.  
SPOILERS: Nothing specific. You should know of Rin's existence, though.  
RATING: R  
SUMMARY: At age 28, Kagome reflects on how she's built the perfect life... with Sesshoumaru. Citrus warning.  
DISCLAIMER: "Inuyasha" is owned by Takahashi Rumiko, etc. I make no claims.  
FEEDBACK: Would be very much appreciated.  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: My first "Inuyasha" fic. Kagome (and to some extent, Sesshoumaru) may seem out of character, but keep in mind that this fic takes place about twelve years in the future, so obviously the characters will have grown.  
WARNINGS: Sexual situations.  
  
OBSCURITY OF FATE  
  
Life was good.  
  
Higurashi Kagome sighed in contentment as she leaned back into the solid, loving embrace of her husband. She relished the feel of his warm breath against the nape of her neck, of his strong arms wrapped firmly around her abdomen, of his silky hair draped over her arm.  
  
In short, it was heavenly.  
  
Had anyone told her, all those years ago, that this was how her life would turn out, she would have laughed them back into the feudal age. After all, wasn't that where it all started?  
  
The happiest moments of her life, and the saddest... the feelings that filled her with hope, then shattered her heart to pieces... the experiences that defined who she was, and shaped her into the woman she would become.  
  
How very odd, that it was only in the past that she had learned to truly live for the future.  
  
There were moments when she thought she wouldn't make it. Yes, Higurashi Kagome, the eternal optimist, had, on occasion, condemned herself to a fatalistic view. But the situation then had warranted it. Her search for the fragments of the Shikon no Tama had led her on a journey she hadn't expected, a journey for which she was ill prepared.  
  
But in the end, everything had turned out all right.  
  
Kagome let her head roll to the side and rest on the shoulder of the man behind her. Tilting her face upward, she lifted her gaze to see his angelic face merely inches from her own. An odd description for a demon, she realized, but true nonetheless. He had been her guardian angel and the bane of her existence. He had been her confidante and her enemy. He had been her friend and her critic. And somewhere along the way, he became her lover.  
  
A small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as he stared back down at her. Even after all these years, Kagome still felt her heart flutter every time his smoldering golden eyes locked onto hers. His head descended in a graceful arc, his lips coming to rest softly over her own.  
  
Eager for more contact, Kagome craned her neck, closing the fraction of a millimeter between them and capturing his lips in a searing kiss. He responded instantly, his spirit radiating with raw passion. Kagome turned her body towards his, pressing herself further against his muscled frame. Her arms snaked around his shoulders, her leg around his thigh.  
  
She could feel his grip on her tighten, his kiss deepen. Her insides were melting, as though molten lava was coursing through her veins.  
  
He could always set her on fire.  
  
Kagome remembered clearly the first time he had touched her, the first time he had kissed her, the first time his body had pressed intimately against her own. She hadn't known true desire before that moment, hadn't imagined that anything could be so consuming.  
  
Their first night together was spontaneous, passionate, desperate. Neither had expected it, neither could explain it, and yet neither wanted to stop it. It was the complete opposite of how she always imagined her first time. Hell, he hadn't even been the *person* she always imagined as her first. But somehow, it had been the best night of her life.  
  
Did she love him then? Kagome honestly couldn't remember. For so many years, she loved him, and even though she could remember her life before him, she simply could not imagine not loving him. Those feelings had developed so gradually, so inconspicuously, that she didn't have any chance to analyze them, to stop them.  
  
Before she knew it, she simply loved him. It felt as though she had always loved him.  
  
Kagome moaned as one of his hands dropped to the small of her back, massaging along her spine. She let her own hands wander down, splaying her fingers over his chest, tracing the chiseled curves.  
  
"Kagome," he whispered into her ear, "beloved..."  
  
She kissed a trail down the side of his neck, stopping when she reached his collarbone. Shifting herself so that she was now draped over his upper body, Kagome once again returned her attention to his lips. Rocking forward, she pressed her legs against his upper thigh and grinned to herself when that elicited the desired response.  
  
Oh yeah, she knew what buttons to push.  
  
The shrill sound of the telephone ringing brought the lovers crashing back down. Kagome pulled away slightly and groaned, but her husband simply was not willing to let her get away that easily.  
  
"Just leave it," he growled, returning his attention to the soft flesh just behind her ear.  
  
Kagome exhaled at the erotic sensation, but quickly shook herself out of her daze. "What if it's Rin?"  
  
She felt his breath against her shoulder as he pulled away, acknowledging that they would, indeed, have to part for now.  
  
"She was supposed to call once she got back to the campus," Kagome continued, finding that she was able to calm down a bit as she talked.  
  
"Yes, I know," he muttered as he lifted himself off the couch and stalked towards the still ringing phone. "Damn technology."  
  
Kagome laughed at his response and watched as he practically glided to the table across the room, swiftly yanking the receiver from its cradle.  
  
"Hello?" he answered obligatorily.  
  
There was a pause, and Kagome heard him ask, "Then everything is alright?"  
  
Another pause. "And all your possessions are settled?"  
  
Pause. "And your new roommate?"  
  
Yep, definitely Rin, Kagome determined upon hearing the last question. As the conversation continued, she couldn't help but smile at the tone of his voice. So commanding, and yet so fatherly.  
  
As she cast a quick glance in the direction of the three bedrooms in the house, one of which was currently occupied by the most precious bundle in both her and her husband's life, she couldn't help but reflect on what a wonderful father he was. Or on what a wonderful husband he was. Or on what a wonderful life they had built together.  
  
Twelve years ago, Higurashi Kagome would never have dreamed that she would one day be married to the great Sesshoumaru. And yet, here she was. The mother of his child, a surrogate mother for Rin, his closest companion, his lover, his wife, his soul-mate.  
  
It had taken some work to get Sesshoumaru and Rin adjusted to life in the present, but everything had eventually worked itself out. With time, they learned how to function in this life, learned of all the new advancements. Although Sesshoumaru often complained about all the "cursed contraptions," Kagome knew he was slowly adapting. Rin, on the other hand, seemed to find it much easier to blend in. It may have been because she was young, or perhaps because she was human.  
  
The memory of Sesshoumaru, with his silver hair, battle armor, and fluffy tail, standing in such stark contrast next to her brother, with his short dark hair and modern clothes, caused her to chuckle. It had taken some work, she recalled, to create a glamour spell powerful enough to allow him to blend in with the rest of the population.  
  
Her time in the feudal age had strengthened her inherent skill as a priestess. It had taken a long time for Kagome to finally tap into the vast reservoir of power she held, but once she finally did, her abilities seemed to flourish. Kaede had been with her every step of the way, guiding, teaching, but in the end, it had been Kikyou who finally unlocked the secrets hidden in the depths of her soul.  
  
Correction, *their* soul.  
  
Her connection with the embittered priestess had startled her, though in retrospect, she supposed it was to be expected. For the longest time they had been enemies: Kikyou's burning hatred towards everything she had lost in life, and her own resentment at always being cast in the shadow of another. But they were one soul, split between two bodies, neither of which belonged in that time.  
  
A flurry of movement caught Kagome's attention, and she looked up to see Sesshoumaru searching through the desk drawer. He finally extracted a pen and began writing something down, nodding at whatever Rin was telling him.   
  
Smiling, Kagome let her mind wander back to the day she had crawled out of the Bone Eater's Well for the final time, exhausted, injured, and yet victorious. Her quest for the fragments of the Shikon no Tama had come to a fateful end, as the battle with Naraku had been but a tiny part of the overall flow of destiny. She had completed the task set out for her, forever sealed the Shikon no Tama from the grasp of man and demon alike, said her goodbyes, and returned to the fragmented remains of her present life.  
  
A large chapter of her life had ended that day, but as she turned to see two other figures climbing out behind her, she knew that, in truth, her life was just beginning.  
  
How Sesshoumaru and Rin were able to follow her back to her own time still remained a mystery. In all the years spent transporting between past and present, only Inuyasha had ever been able to travel through the well.  
  
The thought of the hanyou brought a tender smile to her face. They had not parted on the best of terms, but Kagome could not ignore the fact that he had been her first love. It was true that she had never *loved* him, not in the way she loved Sesshoumaru, but so much of her life had revolved around his, so many of her emotions had been tangled with his, that she could not rightfully call herself Kagome without acknowledging Inuyasha.  
  
The look of betrayal in his amber eyes the day she announced her feelings for Sesshoumaru would haunt her to her grave. For so long, she had been worried that it was her heart that would break, that she would watch as the one she loved was swept away in the arms of another.  
  
How painful it had been to realize that fate could not be so easily predicted.  
  
Old wounds never truly heal, old scars rarely fade, old memories cannot be forgotten, but time moves on. One only has the choice of whether or not to move with it. Sesshoumaru had taught her that, and she took the lesson to heart.  
  
And so she had moved on to build a life with the man she loved, a life filled with all the happiness she could ask for. She was currently working as a resident at the local hospital, and in a couple of years she would be a full fledged Doctor of Internal Medicine. Sesshoumaru was, oddly enough, a commander in the Tokyo Police Department's Special Task Force. Much to their amusement, his comrades simply could not figure out how he managed to track and disarm suspects so effortlessly.  
  
But beyond careers, she and Sesshoumaru had informally adopted Rin, and the bright young woman was now a freshman in college. And sleeping peacefully in the next room was Shippou, their newborn son named in loving memory of the brave young fox that would forever hold a special place in her heart.  
  
"Be safe, Rin," she heard Sesshoumaru say before softly returning the phone to its place.  
  
"Is everything alright?" Kagome inquired as he returned to her side.  
  
"Yes," he nodded, a slightly perplexed look on his face. "It seems Rin does not need our assistance."  
  
"Is that what's troubling you?" she couldn't keep the mirth from her voice. He was just so cute when he pouted.  
  
"But she was just a child not so long ago..."  
  
"Oh, poor thing," Kagome stood and enveloped him in a partly comforting, partly sensual hug. "They always grow up, you know."  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed as he relaxed in her embrace. "I suppose Shippou will too, someday."  
  
"Someday," Kagome nodded.  
  
As if on cue, a tiny wail erupted from the nursery, and the two exchanged a knowing look.  
  
"After you," Kagome indicated by sweeping her hand in the direction of the room. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and scowled at her playfully, but obliged, moving quickly to placate his son.  
  
Kagome entered the bedroom a few moments later and leaned against the doorframe as she watched Sesshoumaru gently coddle the infant in his arms, rocking him soothingly back and forth, whispering terms of endearment in the young pup's ears. Shippou's golden eyes stared with wide-eyed fascination at the figure before him, and Kagome could feel the bond between the two as an almost tangible entity.  
  
She stepped forward and placed a loving hand on her son's head, softly stroking the silver hair so like his father's. It had been quite a shock to the doctors, she remembered, when her son had been born with silver hair and golden eyes. Fortunately, those had been the only physical manifestations of his demon parentage.  
  
The presence of both doting parents seemed to soothe the young boy, as his eyes slowly began to close. Once his breathing pattern had evened out, indicating to Sesshoumaru that he had fallen asleep again, the ex-demon lord tenderly placed the child back in the crib.  
  
The two remained standing there, however, simply gazing down at the life they had created. Sesshoumaru lightly grasped one of her hands, squeezing affectionately and conveying the thousand emotions flowing through his heart.  
  
Kagome returned the gesture by resting her head on his shoulder and bringing her free hand around to rest lightly over his bicep. "I love you," she whispered.  
  
"I love you," he returned almost reflexively, resting his cheek on the side of her face.  
  
"I'm so happy," Kagome continued, "just being here with you."  
  
Sesshoumaru lifted his head and looked down at his wife, simply stating, "I will always be here with you, to love you, to make you happy."  
  
Kagome smiled and kissed him lightly on the cheek before turning to whisper in his ear, "What do you say we continue where we left off earlier?"  
  
A devilish grin spread over his features, and Kagome had to stifle a yelp as one of his hands dropped down to caress the back of her thigh. The two successfully made their way out of the nursery but seemed to have trouble getting to their bedroom.  
  
Kagome gasped as Sesshoumaru pinned her to wall just outside their room, his thigh resting in the juncture between her legs. "Yes, let's continue," he purred, dropping his head to nip at the skin above her breast.  
  
"Well, I kind of meant in the bedroom," Kagome grinned, her hands tangled in his hair.  
  
"We'll get there," his lips traveled down, pushing the fabric of her clothing aside, "eventually."  
  
Letting herself simply enjoy the feel of him, Kagome threw her head back in sheer pleasure and wrapped her legs around his waist. Her hands found their way to the buttons on his shirt, opening them one by one as he continued his ministrations over her breasts.  
  
Sesshoumaru's hands dropped to her waist, stroking her sides gently as he gathered the fabric of her shirt and lifted upwards. Kagome temporarily halted her own attempts to strip her lover and brought her hands over her head, allowing Sesshoumaru to remove the shirt she wore.  
  
A moment later, she was pushing Sesshoumaru's own shirt off his shoulders, and he used the brief pause as an opportunity to lift her into his arms and carry her into the bedroom. He lowered her gently on the bed, hovering over her and gazing with loving eyes at the beautiful sight.  
  
Kagome pressed her shoulders into the bed and arched her back, lifting her chest towards him, beckoning for his touch. Sesshoumaru flashed her a wicked smirk before lowering himself over her, his hands cupping her breasts, massaging them lightly as he kissed her full on the lips.  
  
As she felt the familiar weight of her lover press down upon her, Kagome exhaled with barely restrained passion. She brought her arms around to graze lightly over his back, then moved her hands to the side where his long tail was resting. Burying her fingers in the soft fur, she stroked him tenderly, feeling his hips dig into her own at the contact.  
  
All coherent thought flew from her brain as she gave herself to him, eagerly accepting his touch, returning her own, demonstrating the depth of her love, her passion, her need.  
  
He was her other half, in body, in mind, in soul.  
  
Twelve years ago, Kagome first ventured into the past. She could never have imagined where that journey would lead her, what it would teach her, how it would change her.  
  
There had been moments when she wished she had never fallen down that well, never heard of the Shikon no Tama, never embarked on the quest that would forever imprint her mark on the world. And then, there had been moments when she felt she was blessed by the gods, significant beyond reason, loved like no other.  
  
This was one of those moments.  
  
Had anyone told her, all those years ago, that this was how her life would turn out, she would never have believed it. But the truth is that it is impossible to predict fate, and those who try are merely fools. Fate is simply what one makes of life.  
  
And Higurashi Kagome had made a good life.  
  
THE END  
  
Concluding Notes: I have no idea where this idea came from. Yes, I know it's odd. And no, at the moment, I don't have any plans to continue it. But perhaps, at some point in the future, I'll write the prequel, so we can all see (myself included *g*) how these events came to be. =)  
  
Footnotes:  
  
I have no idea how medical school works in Japan, so I instead referenced the standard residency requirement that's used in the U.S.  
  
I have no idea how the police departments work in Japan, so I invented a special task force for the Tokyo PD. Come on, can't you just imagine Sess as the city's top cop? *g* 


End file.
